knock_knockfandomcom-20200213-history
Audio
Voices Male Creature "Your fear made me..." "It was you who believed in me..." "I'm your child. You made me flesh." "You don't know how to keep a house." "Small, cramped, close rooms..." "Small, cramped, close rooms..." (alternate tone) "It's hot in here, are you running a fever?" "Is there anybody home...? Anyone at all?" "Hey there. Meet and greet time..." "I hear you..." "Can you hear me coming?" "Why do you keep the lights on...?" "Is this your bed?" "Why hide?" "Don't you hide from me..." "Don't you hide from me..." (alternate tone) "Where are you?" "Wait a minute. I ''am close..."'' "I want to see you..." "I want to see you..." (alternate tone) "I'm coming to seek you... did you forget to hide?" "Why try to get away?" "Let's play now." "Let's play now." (alternate tone) "Let's play now." (alternate tone) "What is your name?" "What is ''your name?"'' (alternate tone) "Are you still here...?" "Come closer... I'm right here." "Come closer... I'm right here." (alternate tone) "I want to see you... where ''are you?"'' "Do you see me... or do you not?" "Are you sick? I can hear you shaking..." "I smell you..." "I hear you breathing..." "I hear you walking..." "You stink of fear." "Why be so afraid of me?" "And now, I know where you are..." "I'm drawn by your fear." "I see you now!" "Freeze." "Don't run, I'll be quick." "Now it's your turn..." "And now... your turn." "You trap yourself..." "Peek-a-boo, I see you..." "Peek-a-boo, I see you..." (alternate tone) Female Creature "Your fear made me..." "It was your fear that made me..." "It was you who believed in me..." "I'm your child. You made me flesh." "You don't know how to keep a house." "Small, cramped, close rooms..." "It is hot in here! Are you running a fever?" "Is there anybody home? Anyone at all?" "Hey there. Meet and greet time..." "I hear you..." "Can you hear me coming?" "Why do you keep the lights on...?" "Why hide?" "Don't you hide from me." "Where are you?" "Wait a minute. I am close..." "I want to see you." "I'm coming to seek you. Did you forget to hide?" "Why try to get away?" "Let's play now." "What is your name?" "Are you ''still here?"'' "Come closer. I'm right here..." "I want to see you. Where ''are you?"'' "Do you see me... or do you not?" "Are you sick? I can hear you shaking." "I smell you." "I hear you breathing." "I hear you walking." "You stink of fear." "''Why be so afraid of me?"'' "And now... I know where you are." "I'm drawn by your fear." "I see you now!" "Freeze." "Don't run... I'll be quick." "Now... it is your turn." "And now... your turn." "You trapped yourself." "Peek-a-boo, I see you..." "Is this... your bed?" Spring "Hellooo...?" "Hello?" "Hey you!" "Hey yooou..." "Hey, you!" "Heeey!" "Hey!" "Wait! Be still." "Stop for now." "Heeey!" (alternate tone) "You are not alone." "They are close." "They are coming." "It knows where you are." "I don't like it here." "You thought about it, and, now, it is inside." "Just when you thought about it, it came in." "You thought about it, and right then, it was inside." "You are seeing it all wrong." "You are missing the point." "Don't think about scary things." "Look." "Look back." "Turn around. Do you see?" "Are you afraid?" "Do you hear this?" "Turn off the light. There is no need." "What are you thinking about?" "Why are you scared?" "It is right behind you." "Right behind you now." "The world has turned. That's what was knocking on your window all this time..." "Better look out of your window." "Wait." "Hush." "Stay where you are." "Wait a moment. Hear that moment. Watch that moment." "See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil." "Look in my eyes." "Don't be hasty." "Wait there." "Stay here." "Listen." "I'm here! Hahaha." "It's not scary. Not at all." "Get outside. Your home is there." "Live wherever you want to live." "No need to be afraid." "Nothing to fear." "Don't do this." "Do not." "No need." "Don't go there." "Get out. It is not deaf here." "Now your turn! Go seek." "If it finds you, you win." "Come back home." "Is this your ''real home?"'' "This is the wrong house." "Sss... he is playing hide and seek by himself." Song 1 Song 2 Winter "And what should he do now?" "What is left for him to do?" "How will this turn out for him?" "How will he go on?" "He is helpless, because he is blind." "This house is broken. This house is maimed." "He is ill. He is very ill." "It is completely dark in here." "It was he who locked himself in this place." "Is this how one should greet their guests?" "He is doing this all himself." "Behold the man." "This, a home" "It is foolish to be hiding within one's self." "He simply does not know where to look yet." "He does not know how to see this right." "Before, the world had a very different face." "Everything has long since not been as you think it to be." "Under just leaves are it's shoulders. Under just brambles it hides. Under just leaves it lays. Under just brambles it hides." "It is ready to come back to you." "It is trying to climb to the surface." "It is trying to break the surface." "He had simply lost his way home." "Tell-tale tit. Your tongue shall be slit. And all the dogs of the town shall have a little bit." Doppelganger "I'm home." "Finally, I'm back." "And now I'm home." "Finally, I'm home." Forest Buka (Main Guest) *Buka_zoom_out_roar *snd_buka_appear_roar *snd_buka_growl_2 *snd_buka_roar Misc. *Brave_Sir_Robin *diary *final: music 1 final level Secound: great ending 3rd: bad ending *knock-knock *ksimplex_logo *logo_icepick *music_box *snd_broken_lamp_spark *snd_camera_fly_by *snd_clock_appear_hero_house *snd_dashenka_cry * snd_mus_radio *snd_mus_gramophone Category:Audio Category:Dialogue Category:Story Category:Interesting Facts